maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper
A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper is the thirteenth chapter in ''Max Payne 3''. Plot Max is seen with Da Silva, Passos and Giovanna as Passos and Giovanna prepare to leave São Paulo. Passos apologizes to Max and he accepts his apology. As they leave, Da Silva drops Max off at the UFE headquarters to confront Becker. As Max enters and surrenders his weapon, two officers then handcuff and take him to an interrogation room. Upon arrival, the two UFE officers beat Max while asking him questions. Max knocks both of them unconscious, grabbing an M1911 and then leaving the room; upon leaving the room, he kills an armed UFE officer that was walking towards him. Max then kills the other officers and a riot ensues after Max opens the station's cells as Comando Sombra members fight officers throughout the building. Max then continues to kill more officers crossing his path. During the shootout, Max soon finds the security camera footage of Rodrigo's murder; the video reveals that Bachmeyer, Becker's right-hand, pulled the trigger. Soon, Max confronts Bachmeyer for a short time before sending more men to kill Max. Max kills Bachmeyer's men and then shoots Bachmeyer in the head, causing him to fall off a balcony and kills him. He then finds and starts strangling Becker until Victor Branco comes to hold Max at gunpoint and is revealed to be the mastermind of the entire operation. Max breaks Victor's nose, and Becker tazes him, allowing them to escape. Boss Fight Strategy When encountering Bachmeyer at the end of the chapter, Be sure not to "entirely" fire your bullets on him because his cover is "too good". Kill the officers first by Shootdodge right then enter cover. Do not stay on your cover spot too long. If do Bachmeyer can shoot through your cover thus killing Max with just with a few shots so try to avoid staying in the same cover spot for long. To defeat him you must stay in cover (not too long), try to blind fire the right side of the ceiling which Bachmeyer was on, if succeded the cutscene will show that he is moving to the left side. He will send his troops to dispatch you. Take them out first then fire down the left side ceiling, after that he will move to the center and he should pop up out of his cover. One shot to the face should be a immediate death for Bachmeyer. Altenate Strategy Once the scene starts get quickly out of cover and head left, shoot-dodge toward Bachmeyer and kill the 2 cops on the floor, be sure to land under Bachmeyer where he will not able to shoot you, optional get the painkiller and the heavy machine guns on the offices in front of you, get exactly under Bachmeyer and you will be able to hit easly the ceiling over him without been hit, once the lights start to fell down, get in to the office on the right where you can get cover to wait for the 2 new cops that will appear, once killed repeat the process for a clean headshot. Appearances *Max Payne *Raul Passos *Giovanna Taveres *Wilson Da Silva *Bachmeyer (Boss fight) (Killed) *Armando Becker *Victor Branco *Arthur Fischer (Mentioned in a clue) *Serrano (Mentioned in briefing room) *Dave Enemies *UFE *Bachmeyer (Killed) Video Walkthrough Collectibles Trivia *Max can loot a flak jacket and wear it, but it does not provide protection from bullets. *This chapter is the only time where Max uses the LAW, while it's only available via Silent Killer pre-order bonus in multiplayer. *In the chapter, there is a nod towards Grand Theft Auto IV. The photocopiers are Power Ultra 3000 Pro photocopiers, the exact same as in GTA IV, as shown by an easter egg. *In the shooting range battle, at the end of the shootout, one of the UFE officer will give up and lay down his shotgun on the floor. It is completely optional to execute him or spare his life with no penalty or reward afterwards. *This is the only chapter in the entire story mode to feature the FMP G3S, a very high damage, scoped rifle that can be retrieved from a UFE member using it against Max in the police assault course. Obtainable Achievements/Trophies It Was Chaos And Luck Get 6 Kills While Riding The Push Cart AIM 10 Gamerscore / Bronze Trophy es:Un tipo gordo y calvo con mal carácter Category:Chapters Category:Max Payne 3 Category:Max Payne 3 Chapters